Wandering Eyes and Misunderstandings
by Scottishchick1786
Summary: Hermione Snape is self-conscious about the changes in her body, after watching her husband, Severus, and his wandering eyes when it comes to his new stunning research assistant Alyssa. After a discussion with her best friend Ginny, they come up with a plan to make Severus's eyes wander back to his wife. But is everything as it appears or was it all just one big misunderstanding?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone I'm back with my 4****th**** piece of SS/HG fanfic, I do love that pairing lol. The idea for this story came about after a conversation I had with my husband after the birth of our second daughter. My girls are close in age so after putting on the baby weight I was a tad self-conscious and I took my jealous insecurities out on him lol. So I hope you like this little story and I hope some of you can relate in a way. Please feel free to review. As always HP belongs to J.K Rowling. I own nothing.**

**Wandering Eyes and Misunderstandings**

**Chapter One**

Hermione Snape felt utterly miserable, as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, standing only in her pants and bra. In her own opinion she had decided that the passing of years and giving birth to her twins Alexander and Sophia, had not been kind to her. She was a plain Jane and rather mousey looking, plus the extra weight that she couldn't shift from her pregnancy left her feeling fat and frumpy. To add to her woes her once pert ample breasts were now bigger with a slight droop after breast feeding her babies.

She had never been beautiful like the other girls she knew and she wasn't one who spent lots of time doing her hair and make-up, trying to perfect all those imperfections. She was practical in the way that she dressed and the way she tied her unruly curls, trying hard to keep them at bay. She never thought she was bad looking per say but definitely not beautiful. Perhaps she had been wrong trying to deceive herself.

Staring at her reflection with a frown on her face, she lifted up her breasts trying to see how they would look if they were a bit higher and a little less droopy. With a sigh she let them fall back down into place before pinching the extra flesh of her once flat and toned stomach. Damn him for making her feel so bloody insecure about her body, it was all her husband Severus's fault and his wandering eye.

She saw the way he looked at his new research assistant with such intense interest. Even when Hermione was with him she still caught him looking at the petite, busty, blonde, twenty-something year old bimbo. She knew attacking that young woman was wrong; it wasn't like she had done anything wrong. No it was all bloody Severus. At first it didn't bother Hermione, she understood that on occasion men tended to look at other woman, as long as looking didn't change into touching. She trusted her husband. She did. Somehow she just knew he would never be unfaithful. But two weeks later and him still looking at the young woman, was starting to affect Hermione. She was beginning to feel like a petulant child, close to foot stomping, to get his attention. She wanted to yell at him to stop looking at the other woman and to look at her, his wife, instead. But tantrum throwing wouldn't help this matter.

Looking at herself now she began to wonder what Severus saw in her. She was thirty-two and so plain and boring compared to the young stunning Alyssa. God even her name sounded sexy and sultry.

Hermione was in her thirties, a mother of two, the head of the Department of Law Enforcement as well as being the youngest member on the Wizengamot. Of course stress and a hectic life had taken its toll on her, physically as well as mentally. Perhaps it was her fault that her husband had developed a wandering eye. He had always claimed to be so proud of her accomplishments in the Wizarding World, but perhaps her life was so busy that she had neglected her husband and his wants and needs. Perhaps she had been so busy she had neglected herself physically as well. They had always found time for each other both as a family of four and as a couple, plus they had a regular and more than adequate sex life. Maybe she was missing something or maybe he was just no longer interested in her like he once was. This thought made Hermione's heart clench in her chest. Severus was her world she loved him more than anything. And the thought that her marriage was hitting a huge stumbling block was unbearably painful.

After the War, Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to complete her final year, while her best friends Harry and Ron went off to do Auror training. At the insistence of Dumbledore, Severus Snape also returned as the snarky Potions Professor, although he was no longer as snarky as he had been during Hermione's earlier years. Over the course of that year both Professor Snape and Dumbledore allowed her to help brew the potions needed for the infirmary. It was during these evenings that a tentative friendship formed between the two. He stopped seeing her as the insufferable, bushy haired, know-it-all and she stopped seeing him as the surly potions Professor. She had always respected and defended him, even after he had treated her so abysmally but she had still been wary of his behaviour and attitude towards her, only because of past experiences with him.

Eventually for Hermione she had begun to see past his façade, to the man behind the mask and what she seen she liked causing her to develop feelings for him. She would never tell him of her feelings because after the War, his feelings for Harry's mum, Lily, had been made public. He had loved Lily from childhood, throughout Hogwarts and even after her death, in a love that spanned for more than twenty years. How could she possibly compete with that? With this knowledge she knew she could never put herself in the position of having her feelings trampled over, as he mocked and ridiculed her stupidity. So she believed it would be best to ignore these feelings and distance herself from him.

Which is why she decided to go to Salem Witch Institution in America for three years to study Magical Law, rather than attend University in Britain. She needed to clear her head and rid herself of the ridiculous infatuation that she had developed. So when it was time to leave Hogwarts and say goodbye to him, it literally broke her heart, although she knew what she was doing was the right thing in the end.

Before she left Hogwarts however, she had asked Professor Snape if she could correspond with him while she was away, which he readily agreed too. Little did she know that he too had developed feelings for her and even though it pained him, he knew that he had to let her go, and live her life without him holding her back. Like Hermione he didn't want to burden her with his feelings and have her laugh in his face and mock him for them, that had already happened once in his life he wasn't prepared for it to happen a second time. He knew she saw him as no more than a friend at best, there could be no way that she felt more for him than that. As a half-blood growing up in the muggle world he was aware of the saying 'if you love someone, set them free. If they come back, it's meant to be.' So he let her go.

The time she spent away went by agonizingly slowly and not once did she ever stop thinking of him. Feelings she had once developed for him only heightened until eventually she realized she had fallen in love with him.

So as three long years passed by and she completed her studies, she finally came back home to London, securing a job with the Ministry in Magical Law Enforcement, working her way from the bottom upwards.

Settling back into life at home she was finally able to build up the courage and write to Severus asking him if he wanted to meet up for lunch. He replied quickly and promptly inviting her to his quarters at Hogwarts for dinner instead.

On the day of their dinner they had both been so nervous at their reunion, having not seen each other in over 3 years and wondering what had changed during their time apart.

She had apparated to the gates of Hogwarts at 6.30pm sharp and was greeted by her former Professor, friend and the man she loved. When her cinnamon eyes met his onyx ones, her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest, she was sure he could hear it. Her breath hitched and she stopped walking towards him, as she simply took in the sight of him. He hadn't changed at all. He still wore his frock coat with many buttons, he still had billowing robes that made him look like a large bat, he was still tall and slender but no longer looked unhealthily skinny. His skin was still pale but no longer did he look sallow. His nose was still hooked, his teeth were still crocked and his hair was still black and lank, but not greasy like everyone believed. The one word she instantly thought of when she saw him was 'perfect.' He was perfect in her eyes.

He too stood motionless as he looked down at her. Three long insufferable years had passed and now here she was, looking more beautiful than ever. Her curly hair was still unruly but had lost the frizz. It was longer now falling down to the small of her back. Her eyes shone and sparkled with maturity and warmth. She had a healthy pink glow to her cheeks and her body had matured from the young girl she had been. She was breath taking and standing before him now she was like an angel.

"Severus." She whispered in greeting, her voice trembling slightly as the huge wave of emotions crashed through her.

He heard the tremor in her voice and looking deep within her eyes, he saw everything he needed to know and more. He saw her love for him, he saw her happiness at seeing him, and he saw the want and longing she felt. Her feelings only mirrored his own but she was brave enough to show them. So very typically Gryffindor of her, he mused.

"Hermione." He whispered and like two magnets being pulled together and unable to stop, they were in each other's arms, mouths kissing hungrily, tongues dancing, bodies pressing against the other's wanting more contact, while hands roamed freely over the others body. Both Hermione and Severus felt the same thing, the feeling of finally being home.

Seven years, one marriage and a set of twins later, and here Hermione was, standing in front of the mirror in her underwear, feeling self-conscious as hell and wondering what was happening in her marriage.

With a resigned sigh she began to get the rest of herself dressed, putting on a pair of fitted muggle jeans and a soft purple jumper. Brushing her hair she pulled it into a pony tail. Topping off her look she tucked her jeans into a pair of knee high boots before squirting a little perfume on. With one final look in the mirror she was ready.

Heading downstairs into the living room, her beautiful children were sitting in their playpen all ready and waiting to go. She was heading to her best friend Ginny's house so that their kids could have a playdate and she could get some womanly advice about what to do with Severus.

After the War everyone believed that Ginny would marry Harry and she would marry Ron. But of course none of that happened. That had been a fantasy for thousands of witches and wizards, who all wanted a wonderful happy ending involving friendship, romance and love after the War.

Harry and Ron became a couple; they had always been closer to each other, than what Hermione had been. And although Ron had openly pursued her, that was only because he didn't want to admit to being gay or to his feelings for his best friend. When he and Harry finally gave into their feelings everyone, including Hermione and Ginny had been happy for them.

Ginny, like Hermione, ended up marrying a bad boy from the house of Slytherin. After the Malfoys switched to the light and Lucius became a spy also, Ginny had fallen for the youngest Malfoy, Draco. He too had fallen for her but neither one wanted to admit their feelings in fear of how their families would react. Draco's family had a less than stellar reputation, while even though Ginny was a pureblood; her family was looked down upon by most pureblood wizards and witches.

They needn't have feared however, Lucius Malfoy was pleased at his sons union, believing that the Malfoy reputation could be salvaged by the good name of the Weasleys, fighters of the light and of the greater good. The Weasleys were also happy that Ginny would have a good life, not having to worry about money and being poor like her parents. All in all everyone was happy.

Hermione had taken a while to come terms with her best friend being in love with Draco; after all she did have a bad history with both the eldest and youngest Malfoy men. Plus she had been tortured in their home by Draco's crazy Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. But finally she put these things in the past, and made the effort with Draco and his family for the sake of her best friend and honestly, Hermione was glad because now she was best friends with the whole Malfoy family.

Kissing her children's foreheads she walked down into Severus's lab and as soon as she saw him her heart sank. There he was sitting at his lab watching _her_, studying her by the looks of things. He hadn't even noticed Hermione standing there.

She wanted to scream and yell at him, she wanted to sob and show him just how much he was hurting her, but of course she didn't. She held her head high and composed herself, willing her voice to sound steady.

"Severus that's me and the children away to Ginny and Draco's. I'm not sure how long we will be."

"Hmm." Severus mumbled, snapping out of whatever daydream he was in. Looking at his wife standing so proper in the doorway caused him to frown. She had on that look of indifference again, like she was hiding something and it was starting to bother him more and more. Things had always been amazing between them. They had always seemed so happy and in but for the past two weeks he began to notice a change in her. Severus being Severus automatically thought she was seeing another man, but deep down he knew she wouldn't do that to him. He had tried talking to her, not in the obvious way of course, but she avoided such conversations. His wife was pulling away from him and he didn't know why. He didn't know how to fix things, so he immersed himself in his work. "Very well love, have a good time."

He saw the slight tremble of her lips, before she turned on her heel and left. Running his fingers through his lank hair, he cursed silently and got up to follow her. When he entered the room he called out her name but she was either ignoring him or just didn't hear him.

Holding their two year old twin's hands in each of her own they stepped into the floo and before they disappeared Hermione looked up at him briefly. In that one small look, he saw the hurt and sadness in her weary eyes.

He was beyond shocked by what he saw and couldn't help feel dread build up in his heart and stomach. She was unhappy in their marriage and he was losing her. And he had no clue what to do.

Sinking down onto the couch he held his head in his hands and breathed heavily. He couldn't lose her, not now, and not ever. He needed her, he loved her. What could he do to convince her of that?

With a shaky intake of breath he composed himself before heading back down to the lab where the incredibly attentive Alyssa waited for him.

**So dun dun duh, what do you think is going on in the Snape marriage. Are things what they appear to be? Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Hehe xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi there and welcome back for Chapter Two, sorry it's late up though had a busy wee day. I hope you like this story and please feel free to review. As always HP belongs to J.K Rowling, I own nothing.**

**Chapter Two**

Hermione took a few minutes to dust herself and the children off, after arriving at her friend Ginny's house via floo. Breathing deeply to calm her frayed feelings, she put on a cheery smile before calling out.

The rumble and crashing off small feet hitting the floor as Ginny's two children Martha, aged 3 and Timothy aged 5 came running down the corridor to greet them, followed by a ruffled red cheeked looking Ginny.

"Hey you guys calm down." Hermione said with a fond smile, as Martha and Timothy walked away with Alexander and Sophia. Looking up at her best friend, she finally relaxed into a warm smile. "Honestly for being so small they make a hell of a lot of noise."

Ginny nodded and laughed.

"You're telling me, honestly Mione I don't know how my mum ever coped with seven. Do you know she expects me to do the same." Rolling her eyes she huffed. "I would rather kiss old voldy's mouldy ass than suffer through seven pregnancies."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at her friend as they walked into the lounge where the children were happily playing. Ginny had always had a way with words and she was so glad her friend hadn't changed over the years after marriage and babies.

During their time at Hogwarts Hermione and Ginny hadn't been at all close. Ginny had a huge infatuation with Harry and because she was sister to Ron, she became acquaintances with Hermione, who was one third of the golden trio. Neither Ginny nor Hermione were the girly type, Ginny choosing to spend more time with Harry and Ron on the quidditch field, causing Hermione to feel left out on these occasions because she never was one for quidditch. She felt she missed out on time with her friends at these times, and sometimes resented Ginny for taking them away. Whereas Hermione had spent most of her time in the library studying and reading books. Both girls were complete opposites of each other, but they say opposites attract.

During the War, because Hermione and Harry spent a lot of time with the Weasley family, the girls were pushed together. They were made to share a room, being the only two girls and were forced to spend time with each other doing chores and things around the house. Plus War changes people and although it never changed the girls as such, it did bring them closer together. They realized just how important friendship was. So together along with Luna, they became best friends especially during their last year at Hogwarts. It was Ginny who Hermione first told her feelings for Severus too. It was Ginny who encouraged her to go to the Salem Witch Institution. And it was Ginny who had always been there for her no matter what.

The feeling was mutual of course. Hermione had always been there for Ginny as well, like when Ginny first admitted her feelings for Draco, when she found out she was pregnant, both times, it was Hermione she told first. They were more like sisters than friends and because their husbands were close, Severus being Draco's Godfather, they had even more excuses to spend time with each other now, especially having children close together in age.

"Now that I would pay to see." Hermione giggled.

"Do you want a tea or coffee Mione?"

"Mmm coffee would be good. I've not had a proper coffee fix this morning." Things had been rushed, as Hermione had gotten the children and herself ready to leave, minus the staring in the mirror for ten minutes incident. Not wanting to spend much time in the house. She knew she was being silly avoiding Severus this way, but she really had no idea how to face him, or what to say.

"Kitty." Ginny called out, followed closely by the soft pop of a house elf apparating. The elf was skinny and nervous looking; they all seemed to be that way, though she wore a clean looking dress with the Malfoy family crest. Hermione had long ago given up on S.P.E.W but she was happy that more house elfs were being looked after for a change. Kitty looked clean, healthy and happy and Hermione knew that the elf loved working for the Malfoys, especially looking after the young children. They all seemed to love children. "Kitty could you please bring us coffee and a small tray of biscuits. And a snack of fruits and milk for the kids please."

"Kitty is happy to serve Mrs Malfoy." With a low bow she softly apparated away, returning only mere minutes later with the food and drinks.

"Alright children sit at the table for snack time." Ginny said, as they both helped the children sit at the small kiddy table. Dishing out their snacks and drinks, Hermione and Ginny sat back down on the couch and poured their coffee.

"So how are things with you and Draco? Speaking of Draco where is he?"

Ginny smiled warmly.

"He's away doing some business then I think he's heading over to see Severus actually. And we're fine, never been better. In fact I wanted to tell you our news." Rubbing her stomach gently, her face turned red as she smiled coyly.

Hermione's eyes widened and she smiled at her best friend.

"Oh my god you're pregnant. What happened to not doing what your mum expects?" She teased.

Ginny snorted, very unladylike.

"I'm not having seven children Mione, but three I think is a good number."

Hermione laughed.

"So do you know how far along you are?" Although she would never admit it to her friend, Hermione felt a pang of jealousy. She was glad Ginny was happy, she truly was, but she couldn't help thinking about her own situation with Severus. She just wanted them back to how they were. She didn't want to be self-conscious about herself, she didn't want to see her husband looking at another woman, and she most definitely didn't want this big gap in their marriage. She would love to have more children, hell she would love to have a quidditch team with Severus, even follow in the footsteps of Molly Weasley. She would cut down her hours at work if she ever got the chance. But they hadn't touched either or made love in a week, which wasn't like them. Plus they had never discussed having any more children. Sadness seeped through her, as she began to realize just how much she and Severus had drifted apart over a small period of time. They had once been able to talk openly to each other, now they didn't even seem to be able to do that.

As if seeing her friend's sadness Ginny frowned.

"The mediwitch says I'm about six weeks. Anyway enough of that, what's bothering you Mione and don't lie?"

Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or giggle, at the quick way in which Ginny was able to turn the table around on her.

"Nothing honestly Gin it's just me probably being stupid." She sighed, shaking her head, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I said don't lie, now spill." Ginny encouraged.

Sighing she whispered,

"Where do I begin?" Looking down at her cup as she swirled the coffee around, she didn't meet her friend's inquisitive gaze. "Gin what would you do if you caught Draco looking at another woman?"

Ginny laughed.

"Well that's easy first I would yell at him then I would hex his nads, reminding him of who I am. Wait-" Her eyes widened in shock as her best friend still refused to meet her gaze. "You don't mean Severus surely."

Nodding her head, Hermione sighed sadly.

"I don't believe that Mione, he loves you."

A small tear trickled down her cheek at Gins words.

"I used to think that too until two weeks ago. Gin he keeps staring at his research assistant Alyssa, I've caught him doing it on several occasions. Hell I've even seem him doing it when I'm there."

"Looking doesn't mean much Mione unless; I mean you don't think he would…." Ginny asked carefully, not wanting to hurt her friend.

"No. I don't think he would, well at least I hope he wouldn't. But that doesn't mean he hasn't thought about it. Ginny I don't know what to think anymore. I feel like we're drifting apart, we don't talk, we don't make love, he's always working and he's always with her, always looking at her. I can't remember the last time he even looked at me." She sobbed openly now, covering her mouth with her hand. "Am I really that repulsive looking Ginny?"

Wrapping an arm around her friend she tried to calm her.

"No of course you aren't Mione don't think like that."

"I'm not sure how else I'm supposed to think. My husband looks at another woman and I'm not supposed to think the problems me. She's blonde with big boobs and a petite body. She's stunning and she's young. Everything that I'm not. I'm just plain boring Hermione, the frump with saggy boobs." She sobbed out loud again. She knew she was overreacting but things were just beginning to get on top of her. She needed to release her feelings and there was no-one better than Ginny. She knew her friend wouldn't judge her.

"Hermione Jean Granger don't you ever say that about yourself again. Look at me." At times Ginny was so like Molly it was terrifying and not wanting to disobey her, Hermione reluctantly lifted her gaze up to meet her friends. "You are not a frump, bloody hell Mione you have a figure I would die for and your boobs don't droop, trust me I wish I had your bust." Looking down at her own breasts she sighed. "Mines are like pancakes, nothing much to grab hold off." Hermione wanted to giggle but didn't. "Now Hermione don't take this the wrong way alright, but you dress a tad on the boring side. I know you need to because of work and the twins, but underneath all that you are a beautiful woman just waiting to burst out."

One thing that Hermione loved about Ginny was her openness. She was honest in a subtle way not a brutal way, which is why Hermione didn't feel offended by what Ginny said.

"So what do I do Gin?" She sniffed, wiping away the tears on her cheeks and hoping that the children didn't see her crying. She wouldn't want them to see their mummy upset.

"Well you could always hex Severus's nads off. But I suspect you want to keep those intact."

This time Hermione did laugh. Long ago when she was still at Hogwarts that's exactly what she would have done. Hell she had done it to Ron when he had cheated on her with Lavender Brown. But now she was maturer and a bit more refined. She didn't have that 'act first think later' tendency anymore.

"Yes I would rather like to keep that part of his anatomy intact _for now_ anyway." They both knew what she was referring too, neither one wanting to say the words out loud. If she found out he had been unfaithful then she wouldn't think twice about hexing him in the nads as Ginny called it.

"Alright then we need to come up with something different." Thinking for a moment, Ginny smiled and startled Hermione, causing her to spill coffee on herself. "I've got it." She exclaimed rather excitedly.

"Go on." Hermione said, waving her wand to clean up the mess from her jeans.

"Well what are we going to in three days' time?"

Hermione's brows furrowed as she tried to think.

"The Anniversary of the War Ball silly." Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend, as if that was the most obvious answer. "So what we can do is- your parents are watching the twins overnight right." Hermione nodded her head yes. "Perhaps you can ask them to watch the children earlier. I can get my mum to watch Martha and Timothy, she's not going to the ball she would rather watch the grandchildren. You can take the day off work. No don't roll your eyes Mione I know you keep some emergency days off on the side. We can go to London and give you a make-over. Make-up, hair, nails, we can get you an outfit. We can go out for lunch and just have a ladies day. Then when you show up at the ball, Severus won't know what hit him."

The idea sounded amazing in theory but she wasn't sure if she could pull it off.

"I don't know Gin, I need to speak to my parents, then work. Plus I need to hide everything from Severus. I don't know if I can do it."

Ginny growled at her friend in frustration.

"Honestly Hermione stop being such a stiff. You want a hand getting Severus's eyes to stop wandering. Well what better way than getting them to wander back to you. Now I'm not taking no for an answer."

With that both ladies started discussing their plans, which shops and salons they should visit, what Hermione should get done with her hair, which type and color of dress she should get. Where they should go to eat for lunch? They were talking about how Severus would react when he saw her. As their talk progressed, Hermione began to feel excited for the first time in a long time. And thought maybe, just maybe their plan would work. And Severus would see _her_ again.

After coffee and snacks they began to do arts and crafts with the children. Some of the previous tension in Hermione had gone, and she was finally able to relax, enjoying spending time with her family. There was much laughter and joy that afternoon, plus a lot of mess. But it was all worth it.

* * *

><p>Hermione and the children had been away all morning leaving the house in nothing but quietness. At one point in his life Severus welcomed solitude and silence, but now he felt incredibly empty when his family weren't there. The silence smothered him and the empty house only acted as a reminder of his past. A past he never wanted to experience again.<p>

Things were tense with Hermione and he didn't know why or what had caused such a change in his marriage. All he knew was that he didn't like it and wanted it fixed; he needed his wife back desperately.

The floo activated and thinking it was his wife and children stood up to greet them, only to feel disappointment at seeing his Godson Draco enter the livingroom.

"Oh it's you." He snarled walking over to the small bar hidden in his desk to pour himself a snifter of Ogdens Finest.

"Way to make a man feel special." Draco said teasingly, slinking himself down onto the chair in front of the fire place.

"Why are you here?" Severus asked angrily, drinking back the whiskey before pouring himself a second.

"Easy on the whisky uncle, it wouldn't do you well getting drunk during the middle of the day now would it?" Draco felt worried at seeing his uncle act in such a way. Since marrying Hermione he had been happy and had changed for the better; now he seemed to be reverting back to his old ways and Draco didn't like it. What could possibly be happening to cause his uncle to appear so angry?

"Don't." Severus hissed turning to face his Godson, his middle finger pointed directly at the young man. "Tell me what to do boy. My business is my own."

Draco put his hands up in front of him in a defensive manner, not wanting to further annoy his uncle.

"Sorry uncle. Perhaps you could pour me one so we can toast."

Making no effort to move and do Draco's bidding, he raised his eyebrow and stared down at the young man.

"Oh and to what are we toasting too?" He sneered, a replica of the famous Snape-sneer that he used when teaching dunderheads.

"Ginny is pregnant again. I think that calls for celebrating." Draco wore a proud smile on his smug face.

"Great." Severus snarled pouring himself a third drink while ignoring Draco's previous request. "Just what the world needs another bloody Weasley/Malfoy." Severus knew he was being unfair to the boy, unleashing his pent up anger and frustration on him. When he knew he should be talking to Hermione. But hearing the young man's news was just a further reminder of what he was missing. He and Hermione hadn't been intimate lately and he felt like a wedge had been put between them and secrets were being kept. They had been so incredibly happy and in love, feelings that Severus thought he would never have the chance to experience. Now that he had tasted happiness, he wanted more and he knew he couldn't live without it. He couldn't live without her. But he wasn't sure what she thought or wanted anymore. She had closed up around him and he hated it. He wanted everything with Hermione, including more children, which is why Draco's news hurt.

"Well thanks for that." Draco sneered hating his uncle's foul mood. "Anyway how are things working out between you and Alyssa?"

Severus sat down in front of Draco and smirked.

"Very well, she is incredibly attentive to my wants and needs and is always happy to please."

Draco nodded and smiled.

"Did you get it?" He inquired leaning forward slightly.

Severus sneered again.

"Of course. Don't I always?"

Draco laughed.

"I won't ask how, you can keep that information to yourself."

Severus simply shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"I never done anything you wouldn't do Draco."

With that Draco stood up brushing the crease out of his trousers.

"I must head home I wonder what mess the house will be in. I do believe the kids are doing arts and crafts. Your wife's muggle influence." Draco laughed. He didn't mind his children learning about muggles, in fact he himself was fascinated in the practices his children had been learning. He felt that he had missed out on a lot of fun growing up in the magical world and was glad his children got the chances that he didn't. He was glad that they had Hermione's influence; she was like a breath of fresh air, since she was muggleborn while both he and Ginny were purebloods. A lot had changed during the War.

Just before Draco went to leave he turned to Severus and said,

"Oh if you've fucked up with Hermione and you're in the dog house. Buy her something nice and surprise her. Works for me every time." Flashing Severus his prize winning smile, he left via floo before his uncle could throttle him.

Sitting on the chair Severus rubbed his chin pondering his Godsons last words. He knew Hermione wasn't one for sentimental frivolous gifts; he had tried to shower her with them at the beginning of their relationship but she put a stop to it saying she didn't need gifts, she just needed him. So he had eventually given up. But perhaps he could go out and buy her something nice, something special. Maybe if she saw he was trying, she would soften and they could talk about what was going on in their marriage.

The more Severus thought about it the more it sounded like a good idea, although he would never thank Draco for suggesting it. The Anniversary of the War Ball was coming up in three days, so perhaps he could get Hermione a special piece of jewellery to go with her dress. The children were staying at her parents' house that night, so they would have the whole house to themselves to talk and perhaps make up in other ways as well. Yes this was exactly what he would do. Now all he needed was to decide on what piece of jewellery to go for and that would take some planning.

**Next chapter coming up, Hermione's makeover and yet more understandings. Don't you just want to knock their heads together lol? Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N And welcome back for Chapter Three. I hope you are enjoying this story and please feel free to review. The last chapter will be up tomorrow. As always HP belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Three**

Ginny's plans were now firmly set in motion. After speaking with her parents they agreed to watch the twins from 11am, letting Hermione and Ginny spend the afternoon in London together. She got the feeling that they saw through her false cheery facade to the weariness hidden not far beneath. She was incredibly grateful to them however, and agreed with Ginny that she needed this day out. Severus knew nothing of her plans and was too busy anyway, what he was doing she didn't know and wasn't about to ask him. Her work had been great letting her have the day off, it wasn't as if she asked for a personal day often.

So here they were in search of a dress for Hermione. They had already been in two shops but after trying on several dresses nothing seemed to shout out at her. In the third shop Ginny decided she had enough of Hermione's hesitancy, so pulled out several dresses for her friend to try on.

"No way Ginny. I am not trying on _that._" She groaned holding up the piece of blue fabric to look at. "How on earth can this even be called a dress? It won't even cover my bum." Frowning Hermione hung it back on the rack, only for Ginny to pull it back down, flinging it into Hermione's arms.

"Honestly Hermione stop being such a prude. You want to grab your husband's attention don't you? Well to do that you need something with the WOW factor." She grinned, pushing Hermione into the changing room. "Now try it on."

Groaning Hermione reluctantly done as she was told. Closing the curtain she began to undress before pulling the 'dress' from the coat hanger. With much difficulty and struggle, she was finally able to get it on. Looking in the mirror she didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry. This was definitely _not_ the dress for her.

"Well." Ginny shouted from outside.

Before Hermione could answer Ginny pulled back the curtain revealing a grimacing Hermione, who tried to quickly cover herself up. At seeing her friend in such an awkward state of undress Ginny bent over laughing, she just couldn't help it.

The dress was too small and barely reached Hermione's thighs. Her bust was literally spilling out over the top of the dress and it was incredibly tight around her stomach to the point she had to suck it in and hold her breath.

"I'm so glad you think this is so hilarious." She moaned trying to keep as much of her dignity as she possibly could. Her friend's laughter didn't exactly help her insecurities much. She knew Ginny didn't mean to but she was only making them worse.

"I'm sorry Mione, honestly I am. I just…..God that dress is just awful. It's not you it's that thing." Shaking her head she tried to stifle another wave of giggles. "On the plus side I think I may have found the perfect dress for you." She smiled holding up a red piece of fabric, this time it was much longer in length than the last one.

Closing the curtain Hermione struggled back out of the blue dress and hung the offending garment back on the coat hanger, before handing it back out to Ginny. Who in return handed her the next dress?

This dress was a form fitting red maxi dress, but it wasn't so tight that she wouldn't be able to breathe in it. There was a slit up the left side going daringly up to her thigh. Hermione wasn't sure about showing so much of her leg. It had a scallop back dipping down meeting the zipper. Stepping out of the changing room she got Ginny to fasten the zip before looking into the mirror. Hermione couldn't help frown at the amount of cleavage on show thanks to the deep plunge neckline.

"I think this one is a no too, I think I show too much boob and leg." She sighed.

Ginny's eyes widened with shock.

"Mione are you kidding me, you look amazing."

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and frowned.

"Gin I'm too short for a dress like this, plus it makes me look even frumpier. I wouldn't feel comfortable in it."

Shaking her head in disagreement Ginny said,

"First of all Mione that's why women wear heels. Just a little heel and it'll be fine. Secondly get a bloody grip of yourself. Which part of you is frumpy? Hell, give me your figure. Honestly Mione, I wouldn't lie to you. This is _the_ dress. Trust me."

Sighing she ran her fingers over the soft material. It did look rather nice; she just wasn't comfortable showing so much flesh and wasn't really convinced it looked nice on her.

"I'm still not sure, Severus might disapprove."

Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Mione please remember why we are doing this. Isn't it to get him to start looking at you again?" Hermione nodded her head. "Well here you go, mission accomplished. If he sees you in this there is no way he'll be able to look at anyone _but _you. Hell everyone will be looking at you." She giggled. "Draco might even have to pry my eyes away. You're hot." She laughed again as her friend blushed.

"You really think this is the one and I don't look utterly ridiculous?" Hermione asked Ginny, looking straight into her eyes for the truth.

Taking her friends hands in hers she smiled warmly.

"Honestly Mione you don't look ridiculous. You looked ridiculous in the blue dress but not in this one." Both girls laughed at that. She did look really bad in that blue thing.

"Ok Mistress of makeovers what color of bag and shoes should I get?" Hermione asked trusting her friend's opinion.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione paid a small fortune for her purchases ending up choosing a pair of black peep toed heels and a black clutch bag to go with her stunning red dress.

Sitting across from her friend at the bar, waiting on their lunch they indulged in a rare glass of alcohol, deciding to order a pitcher of Cosmopolitan between them, a rather delicious fruity cocktail. They were child free and having a day out so they decided why not take advantage.

Sitting talking with her best friend was cathartic, she needed to just unwind and get everything off her chest, which is why Hermione told Ginny her new fears.

"Ginny remember last time we spoke I told you that I didn't think Severus would….you know." Her cheeks turned red as she spoke, not wanting too but rather needing to confess her fears. She needed Ginny's honest opinion.

"Yes." Ginny said, treading lightly.

"Well last night I was doing the laundry and when I checked Severus's pockets for junk, I found a receipt from a jewellery shop."

"And? He could have bought you something?" Ginny said, trying to reassure her friend.

"Maybe but he knows how much I hate getting presents. He's never bought me a present since I told him not too. What if it's for her? What if he's moving things along? What if-" Hermione was beginning to get incredibly emotional and her voice was rising into an almost high pitch screech, before Ginny stopped her.

"Hermione stop with the 'what if's' and thinking the worst in things. I'm sure there's a simple explanation."

"But Gin…" Hermione went to protest but was soon cut off.

"No Hermione. I love you and I know you're stressed and upset but thinking like that will only make you feel worse. Trust me. Tonight you will dress to impress and knock your husbands, no doubt, black socks off." She smiled reassuringly.

Hermione knew her friend was probably right, that there was probably nothing to worry about and that she was probably overreacting but that was too many probably's for her fairly practical mind. She just couldn't shake that feeling off. She wanted to believe there was an innocent explanation but when she thought of Alyssa, how young and stunning she was, and when she remembered the way Severus continually watched her. Well she just couldn't stop being reminded of what she wasn't and all of the small doubts she felt culminated into one big feeling of doubt.

After lunch Ginny whipped Hermione into the hair salon thinking she was just going in to get her hair and makeup done. Little did she know what else Ginny had planned.

"Absolutely not Ginny. I am not doing that." Hermione groaned her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape.

Pulling Hermione away from eave droppers she said,

"Why not I've had it done plenty of times? You're a muggleborn surely _you've_ had it done?"

Shaking her head Hermione whispered,

"No I've never had _that_ done. I've always been too squeamish."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at her flustered friend.

"So how do you take care of your lady garden then?"

Blushing an almost identical shade of red to her dress she whispered,

"I use magic of course. I thought you would as well."

"Honestly Hermione trust me, magic is rubbish compared to the real deal." Pushing her friend back towards the waxing table she turned to the beautician and said, "Give her the landing strip Lesley, it's her first time."

As Hermione got up onto the table her heart beat nervously in her chest. She had faced Voldermort and his merry band of Death Eaters, she had given birth to twins, but she decided that she would rather face all of that again than get a bikini wax done. The thought of that scared the hell out of her.

As Lesley pulled off that first strip, Hermione cringed and swore at her best friend who just stood laughing. Hermione was so afraid she requested Ginny stayed in the room with her. Now she wished she hadn't bothered as Ginny was no support at all.

Once the whole ordeal was over she cursed Ginny, quite literally, sending a secret stinging hex to her. That got her back for putting her through that torture.

"I swear to God Ginny, I feel like I'm walking like John Wayne."

Ginny giggled then looked at her friend with confusion.

"Who?"

For a moment Hermione forgot who she was talking too.

"Never mind Gin. So what next?"

"First hair then makeup. And Hermione when we leave here just cast a little healing spell down there. It takes the pain and redness away." She said with a knowing smirk.

"That's good to know." She said truthfully. If things did go well with Severus this evening, which she was now beginning to doubt, the last thing she wanted him to see was her lady area red raw and swollen. What an awful welcome home that would be?

As Ginny spoke to the hairdresser about Hermione's hair, she was currently sitting in the chair looking nervous as hell. What was her friend planning this time? Knowing Ginny she would be going all out. She watched in the mirror as Ginny showed the hairdresser Hermione's dress, before they started talking animatedly to each other, totally ignoring Hermione whose hair was just about to be hacked. She was able to pick up the words, short, curly and dyed, causing a nervous sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

With a warm smile the hairdresser finally acknowledged Hermione, as she walked over and put the cape around her to keep her hair free and dry.

"Are you ready?" She asked smiling.

"No." Hermione said truthfully, before the hairdresser laughed and tilted her head back to wash her long curly mass.

"Mmm." She thought this was nice. Then she was lost in the whole process as her mind and body began to finally relax under the hairdressers ministrations.

While someone worked on her hair, someone else worked on her toe nails and finger nails. While Ginny sat side by side getting seen too herself. Hermione had to admit that this was nice. She had never gone out like this for a lady's day to pamper and preen herself. She never thought she was the type of woman who would actually enjoy it. But here she was loving every minute of it, except from having her lady area ripped in two that was horrible. She still itched and stung down there and couldn't wait to cast that healing spell on herself. Thank God for magic.

They wouldn't let her see her hair until her makeup was finished but she already knew it was shorter than she would normally have liked, plus it felt a lot lighter and more manageable.

She wondered what Severus was doing and if this crazy idea of Ginny's was going to work. After all of this she hoped it did, for if it failed then what did that mean for her marriage. That thought was unbearable.

"Are you ready to see yourself Mrs Snape?" The hairdresser asked nervously.

Looking over to Ginny she saw the smile on her friends face and the warmth in her eyes.

"Honestly Mione you look amazing. Trust me." So as always Hermione did.

Nodding her head she closed her eyes and waited for the hairdresser to tell her she could open them. Taking a deep breath she willed her eyes open and what she saw reflected back in the mirror took her breath away.

She looked like herself but at the same time didn't. She looked more mature, yet younger somehow, more sophisticated, and less tired and weary. Plus she had to admit she loved her hair. It was amazing.

Trying so hard not to cry, she gave a watery smile and whispered.

"Honestly ladies I love it. Thank you all so very much."

With the last of the final touches now in place, she was now ready to take on the evening. She was ready to see Severus.

* * *

><p>He was angry in fact he was more than angry he was seething. How dare she? He wanted to lose control, he wanted to take his anger out on something, he wanted to blow things up and roar with unadulterated rage.<p>

Why did he want to do this? Because his 'loving' and 'devoted' wife had lied to him.

She had sent him her patronus to say that she was running late tonight and would get changed in the office. So he should just make his own way to the ball and she would meet him there.

He of course wasn't happy with this as he had planned to surprise her with a nice home cooked meal and his gift. In the hopes that tonight they could finally talk and sort out their marriage woes. He didn't want to attend the glamorous ball, where all their friends and acquaintances would be, knowing that there were kinks in his marriage. He didn't want everyone watching them, picking up the tension between them and spurting their rubbish at them.

He just wanted an enjoyable evening with his wife.

So he had packed a small dinner for them, keeping it under a stasis and headed to the Ministry of Magic, a place he absolutely loathed to go. Heading to her department he stopped at the desk of Hermione's assistant, who looked both confused and bewildered to see him.

"Hello Miss White may you tell Mrs Snape that I am here please."

The woman's face turned instantly red as she began to splutter.

"I'm sorry Pro-Mr Snape. Mrs Snape isn't in."

Staying calm he looked at the incompetent dunderhead in front of him as she shifted nervously in her seat.

"Oh and can you tell me how long she shall be. I can always wait in her office."

He watched as she turned a darker shade of red before she said,

"Pro-I mean Mr Snape. Mrs Snape hasn't been in work all day. She arranged to take today as a personal day off."

Severus stood silent for a minute looking at the woman. Surely she had made a mistake. Hermione never took a personal day and if she did then she would have told him. Wouldn't she?

"I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you Miss White it must have slipped my mind."

With that he went to turn on his heels and storm away, but as he did she stopped him.

"Please give my best to Mrs Snape and tell her I hope she enjoyed her time off. Heaven knows she deserved it"

Through gritted teeth Severus replied,

"Oh I will."

Striding away he dumped the food he had so carefully cooked and packed into the nearest bin before flooing home. The house was once again empty. The kids weren't home and hadn't been in all day and she was no-where to be found either.

Running upstairs his heart pounding frantically in his chest, he reached the bedroom they shared and flung open the doors to their wardrobe. With a feeling of relief he noticed that all her clothes were still there.

Running into the children's room next he done the same thing there and was once again met with the sight of their clothes. Slouching back against the door he calmed his breathing down, relief filling him. They hadn't left him.

He needed to speak to his wife desperately and find out for once and for all what the hell was going on. But when he went to send his patronus he stopped in mid wave.

Hermione had been gone all day and had taken a day off from work without telling him. They kids hadn't been home either and he doubted very much they would be with her. So heading downstairs he picked up the muggle phone Hermione had insisted on and dialed her parent's number. When his mother in law answered on the third ring, he heard his children shouting with glee in the background. Unable to face his mother in laws integration that he would no doubt be subjected too, as that's who Hermione got her love for asking questions from. He quickly hung up the phone with a loud thud.

So if his wife was missing and if she hadn't been with the children all day then where had she been? Or more importantly who had she been with?

His wife was young and beautiful and there were a number of men who he knew, who would love to be in his place. And with the way things had been in their marriage who was to say she hadn't found solace in the arms of another man.

Sitting down he needed to catch his breath, as the pain in his chest tightened. All his fears and insecurities swirled around in his head, crushing his heart. He always knew she was too good for him but he trusted her. He thought she loved him and would always be faithful. Had he been wrong all this time? Had she lied? Did she say all those things just to open him up only to destroy him in the end?

Dragging his hands through his hair he let out a long shuddering breath. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't wallow in self-pity. He would face her tonight as planned. To hell with everyone else. He would confront his wife once and for all and find out the truth.

Letting his anger simmer he slowly and methodically got washed and dressed for the ball arriving alone and on time. With his most confident stride he walked into the sea of familiar faces with purpose and a confidence he did not possess. Briefly scanning the room for her but failing to see her.

Instead he saw Draco and Lucius standing with the two Mrs Malfoys. Walking over to them, he grabbed a flute of champagne and began to slip slowly.

"Good evening Lucius, Draco Mrs and Mrs Malfoy." He said courteously.

"Honestly Severus how long have we known each other now and yet you still insist on calling me Mrs Malfoy." Narcissa smiled warmly, leaning over to kiss her friends cheek fondly.

"What can I say, old habits die hard?" He smirked.

"Where is Mrs Snape tonight? Didn't you arrive together?" She inquired politely. Since the War a lot of things had changed including their opinions on purebloods and muggleborns. It had been no secret that the Malfoys were in deep with the Dark Lord and his followers, but after seeing him for what he truly was they changed sides and ideologies. When at one time they hated Hermione, now they loved and adored her. When she married Severus she just fell in with them with no problems.

Trying to hide the anger and chill from his voice he said,

"Hermione is running late tonight. She said she would meet me here."

"But Severus I already saw her. And may I say where have you been keeping her locked up." Lucius said with a flirty lilt to his voice. Narcissa playfully smacked his arm in retaliation.

"Yes Severus, Hermione's here she arrived early with Draco and me." Ginny said, a smug smile on her face. Severus would swear that the youngest Mrs Malfoy was up to something and he didn't care much for it.

"May you please point me in the direction of my wife then?" He couldn't stop the sneer from appearing, as the woman began to test his patience.

"Of course, she is right over there." She smiled sweetly. A little too sweetly for his taste.

Following the direction she pointed in, Severus's gaze floated over the people conversing but still could not see his wife. He was beginning to feel annoyed now and wanted to hex the redheaded Weasley girl.

"I'm sorry but I do not see her. Perhaps you were mistaken."

Rolling her eyes she shouted across the room, in the most unladylike way, calling out her friend's name. At one point the Malfoys would have been mortified by such a display, but they all knew what was waiting for Severus, so only looked on with amused gazes.

"There she is." Ginny said.

Turning his gaze again, he was about to protest when the most beautiful women he had ever seen turned around to face him. She had been standing talking with Remus and Sirius her back facing him. But when he caught sight of her face, his breathing became ragged and he had to force his mouth shut.

Walking towards her ignoring his friends who simply chuckled at his reaction, he couldn't take his eyes off of his wife. He suddenly felt very jealous and possessive wanting to cover her up with his jacket and toss her over his shoulder like some sort of primitive caveman.

She was stunning wearing a form fitting red dress that showed off every sensual curve of her hour glass figure. The split in her dress crept up to her thigh revealing one perfectly sculpted long leg. While the neckline of her dress plunged daringly low, showing off more of her cleavage than he liked. But the thing that had most captured his attention was her hair. The glorious mass of light brown curls, that he so loved to tease and taunt her about were gone. Instead her hair was now a rich dark chocolate color, cut just above her shoulder and styled loosely with the most gentle of twists and waves, with a small side fringe crossing over one half of her forehead down to her eye. She held a glass of champagne, showing off her red painted nails and her makeup was too a minimum except for her luscious red lips. This was not his wife standing before him; this was some kind of temptress. And he didn't like it.

He saw her straighten her shoulders up defiantly as he approached, her gaze focused on his, as a small smile, that didn't quite reach her eyes, appeared on those red luscious lips.

"Severus." She greeted, kissing him formally on the cheek the way one would kiss a friend and not a husband. While Sirius and Remus looked on or rather looked on to Hermione.

"Mrs Snape, perhaps I may lure you away to have a quick word with you." He was jealous and angry and was trying so hard to contain his feelings.

"Aww now don't do that Snape. We were just having a lovely conversation here." Sirius piped up letting his gaze roam over Hermione's body openly. If they weren't in public Severus would have hexed the bastard into oblivion.

"I'm afraid you have taken up too much of _my _wife's time already gentlemen." He hissed out.

"Still can't understand how someone so breathtakingly beautiful ended up with you Sniv-Snape." Sirius teased. "I can understand why you so desperately want to lure her away. Hmm. Sly dog." He taunted.

Severus's whole body tensed his back straightening as he walked towards his old enemy.

"I must ask you to desist from talking about my wife in that way. And to keep your implications to yourself mutt." Before Sirius could answer, Severus took Hermione by the arm and literally pulled her towards the exit. Once away from prying eyes, he let her go and stared angrily at her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Hermione?"

She stood in front of him, her own annoyance showing clearly in her face.

"What the hell_ I_ was doing? Don't you mean what the hell _you_ were doing Severus? What was that in their?" She huffed.

Moving closer to her onyx eyes staring into cinnamon eyes, he spoke in a slow quiet tone. The one that he used to terrify his students with. One that Hermione herself was familiar with.

"I acted in that way because my wife-" His gaze traveled up and down her body critically. "Decided to come to a formal ball dressed as some kind of-"

He stopped talking when he saw her eyes widen with shock and hurt.

"Some kind of what Severus, go on finish your sentence."

"Some kind of harlot." He hissed out.

Folding her arms across her chest defensively, her eyes narrowed with anger. This was not the impression she wanted to make on her husband, she knew this was going to be a bad idea.

"Then it seems I cannot do anything right in your eyes then can I?" With a defeated sigh she began to walk away until he grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked, feeling both angry and scared.

Pulling her arm out of his grip, she whispered.

"I am going home Severus. I don't want people thinking you paid a common harlot to accompany you tonight." She went to make a move again but stopped, her own anger welling up. "You stay Severus; I'm sure better suited acquaintances will be here momentarily."

Walking away from her stunned husband she tried to keep control of her feelings. But as she reached the floo the one person she had wanted to avoid tonight came sashaying towards her, in all her stunning glory, making Hermione feel put to shame.

Her blonde hair was piled up on her head elegantly revealing a perfect long neck. Her makeup and figure were flawless, as she wore a figure hugging black dress that didn't show off her attributes in desperation, like Hermione felt her dress did.

"Good evening Mrs Snape." She said with a smile.

Hermione wanted to cry but with a deep breath said,

"I'm sorry Alyssa I'm just leaving but you will find my husband inside. Good evening." Without stopping or looking back she stepped into floo. And the minute it had activated she let out the tears that she had been desperately trying to hold in.

**The next and last chapter coming up is the Snapes confrontation. Hope you are enjoying this story xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi everyone and here is Chapter Four and the last one, although I've written a small epilogue to go with it, just to wrap everything up. A little warning this chapter contains some smut. Ok lots of smut actually so I hope it doesn't put you off lol. Also so sorry for the length, I kinda got carried away lol. So as always HP belongs to J.K Rowling. I own nothing.**

**Chapter Four**

Severus followed his wife's retreating back with his eyes, as she walked away from him, leaving him standing alone in the deserted hallway. He watched as she spoke briefly with his research assistant before flooing home. His heart sinking like a stone at her departure.

"Hello Mr Snape." Alyssa said with a smile.

Severus knew he was being rude but he couldn't tear his gaze away from the last spot that he saw his wife, as if willing her to appear again.

"Good evening Alyssa." He mumbled out.

"I just saw Mrs Snape pass by. I know it's not my business but she seemed upset."

Severus looked at the young woman and sneered. He didn't need to be told the obvious by her. He already knew his wife was upset, although he wasn't entirely sure why. Except for perhaps the small matter of him calling her a harlot.

"You're right. It is none of your business." He strode off in the direction of the floo determined that he was going to confront his wife once and for all.

Landing in the fire-place of his home he looked around the livingroom but couldn't see any traces of her. So slowly and quietly he headed up the stairs to see if she was there. Upon reaching the bedroom door he peered in, finding Hermione sitting on the edge of bed, her body bent over, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs, her hand covering her mouth, and her shoes sitting on her lap. She looked so defeated and broken. Her strength and confidence seemed gone.

Although he was still angry and suspicious, it still pained him to see her like this. After all she was still his wife and more than that, she was his love and his life.

"Hermione." This single word came out a lot sharper than he had intended it too, startling her. Standing up, her shoes flying from her lap and onto the floor she stared at him.

"What do you want Severus?" She sighed.

Seeing her in _that _dress only fuelled his anger once more.

"What could I possibly want Hermione?" He growled sarcastically. "Let me see, how about starting with I want to talk with my wife and find out what is happening in our marriage? How about you telling me where you were all day, since I know you weren't at work?"

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"Just what exactly are you accusing me off Severus?"

Standing near her but not close enough to touch, he still managed to tower over her.

"Answer my questions Hermione. And do not lie." He sneered.

She laughed at him in mock outrage.

"You have a cheek to be accusing me of that. So why don't _you _tell me what's happening in _our _marriage? As for your last question, although I feel I do not have to answer you I will. Ginny took me out for a ladies pampering day. She helped me pick out my dress, we went for lunch, and I got my hair and makeup done. And you know what, I enjoyed it." She hissed out, anger evident in her face.

Raking his eyes over her dress he leered. He might have known the Weasley girl had something to do with the change in his wife. It was so obvious now, the way she looked like she was up to something before and the too sweet smile she gave him at the ball.

"And which of our mangy mutt friends did you dress like this for." Jealousy got the better of him now and he couldn't stop the flow of words that spilled forth from his mouth. "Was it the wolf? No he's too timid, too nice for you. How about the dog? Yes he's a better fit. We all know he likes a good woman and you like them bad." Smiling at her viciously he said. "In fact she doesn't have to be good; he would happily take a harlot." He didn't need to say anymore, the implication was enough.

Her eyes widened first with pain and shock. Then they narrowed with anger. His reflexes were still quick as he grabbed her arm just as she was about to smack his face.

"How dare you Severus?" She spat. He could see the unshed tears and the hurt flash in those eyes he did so love, and knew he had overstepped the mark but jealousy and his pride kept him going. "How dare you accuse me of such things? I have been nothing but faithful to you. I have _never_, not once thought of anyone but you." Her voice trembled as she spoke but somehow she managed to stay strong.

He laughed sardonically at her words.

"I find that hard to believe Hermione. Now who did you dress up for tonight?"

She took a step back from him, pulling her arm free from his grip. Her eyes blazed with fury while magic radiated from every part of her. It had been a long time since he had seen her so angry like this.

"I got dressed for _you_, you great big selfish pillock." She hissed out.

"For me? And why on earth would you need to dress like a common harlot for me?"

Pulling together all her pride she shouted.

"So you can look at me again." Her eyes looked sad, even though every part of her body screamed with anger. "So you can see _me_ Severus." She whispered.

This shocked him; out of all the things he had been thinking of and all the scenarios he imagined in his jealous mind, this was not one of those things he thought about.

"What?" Was all he could say the confusion evident on his face.

She chuckled, more at her own stupidity and failings than anything else.

"Do you think I haven't seen the way you look at Alyssa? Do you think I haven't seen the way you watch her?" Sadness seeped from every part of her as her once strong shoulders slumped down; making her look subdued and lost. "Sometimes you do it when I'm there and I feel invisible. So I wanted you to look at me again. Not her."

Realization hit him like a herd of Hippogriffs. He hadn't realized he had been so obvious. He hadn't realized Hermione had noticed and that his simple actions had hurt her so much.

"Hermione I-" Before he could continue she cut him off.

"Do not insult my intelligence by denying it Severus. I know what I saw." She gave a small pitiful laugh then said, "At first it didn't bother me. I understood men sometimes looked, but after a while it started to sting. I can see why your eyes wandered to her though, I mean she's young, stunning, with the perfect body. She's everything I'm not." She sighed, a shaky noise escaping her mouth as she fought back the tears. "I'm older, I'm plain and boring, and after having children I've become fat and frumpy. I know this but every time you look at her Severus, every time you see how perfect she is. It hurts so much, because it reminds me that I'm not." Dropping her head, she did begin to sob now. Not caring how weak and pathetic she must have looked and sounded to him.

Severus, for the first time in his life, was stunned into silence as he just looked at his wife, all the anger leaving his body. All this time while he was wallowing in his own self-pity and doubts, Hermione, his beautiful and brave lioness, was developing her own, caused by his actions. He couldn't help the swell of love that engulfed him at that moment; in fact he could have sworn that he just fell in love with her all that little bit more. The fact that she was just as insecure in their relationship as he was, made him feel even more wanted. The fact that she would do something so out of character to pursue him made him feel selfishly reassured. Seeing her look so vulnerable was all the more endearing to him. He loved her. He couldn't help but not love her especially after her declaration.

"First of all Hermione-" Is voice was soft now as he spoke, gentle and coaxing. "I won't lie by saying that I wasn't looking at her. I was. But believe me when I say that it is not what you think."

Lifting her gaze up to meet his, all the tiredness and all the sorrow she felt shining in those cinnamon depths, she sighed half-heartedly. All the fight had gone from her. She was tired and exhausted with it all.

"Then tell me Severus, what was it?"

Taking a tentative step closer to her, all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and hold tight, never letting go but he didn't want to be rash and ruin the moment.

He ran his hands through his hair and mentally cursed Draco Malfoy for this.

"I can't tell you just now Hermione, but I promise tomorrow I will not only explain everything but also show you." She snorted in disbelief. "Please believe me Hermione. Everything will be explained tomorrow. I promise." Taking her small hands in his larger ones he looked down at her, his eyes soft and sad. "Have you no idea what you mean to me Hermione?"

Gently she shook her head a single silent tear spilling down her cheek.

"I used to think so Severus, but now I'm not so sure."

Her words were spoken so quietly but he could still hear the pain visible and it crushed him.

Cupping her cheek with his hand, he swiped away the single tear with the pad of his thumb and pulled her towards the large standalone mirror in the corner of their room. Positioning her in front him, they stood looking back at their reflections.

"Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." He asked quietly.

With a shaky sigh and a shrug of her shoulders she whispered,

"I see us, looking unhappy and confused." That was the truth but somehow she knew that wasn't what he was looking for.

"Then we see different things." Pausing to stare at their reflection, he let his mind wander for a minute then whispered. "When I look in the mirror I see a beautiful, intelligent young woman who for some reason picked me, the greasy bat of the dungeon. No let me finish Hermione-" He whispered, kissing the top of her head reassuringly when she went to protest on his behalf. "I see a woman who was somehow able to expose me, who made me show her parts of me I have never shown anyone else, because for some strange reason she saw me, she knew me. I see a woman who wasn't repulsed by all the things I have done. A woman who didn't recoil in disgust and horror at my past or the man I had to pretend to be. A woman who didn't leave when things got hard and when people fought against our relationship. And a woman, who after all of that still picked me, still loved me." By this time Hermione's eyes had softened as she listened to her husband's rare words of love and devotion. Never before had he spoken so openly about his feelings for her, yes he said he loved her, yes he said she was beautiful, but he had always held a part of himself back. "Hermione beauty isn't just about what's on the outside, it's about what's on the inside as well. And you my love are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know." Smiling down at her, he couldn't hide the love he felt for this woman even if he wanted to. "Now as for what is on the outside, your body has changed but that is only because you have outgrown the body of that young girl and matured into the body of a woman. I love your rounded hips and your new found curves, because it is evidence of what my beautiful strong wife went through. You carried our children." He whispered letting his hands run down over her sides and across her stomach. "You carried my children. The greatest gift, other than you, I have ever received."

With those final words Hermione was able to turn in his arms, pressing her body firmly against his, and wrapping her arms around his neck so she could kiss him passionately, with everything that she had, and through her tears.

"I'm so sorry Severus. I'm sorry for letting things get this far. I'm sorry for doubting you, for doubting us. I'm sorry for letting my petty insecurities get the better of me. I'm sorry. So sorry. I love you." Burying her head under his chin she held onto him tightly, not wanting him to leave. Hoping that he wouldn't. But when his arms wrapped around her and he began to nuzzle her hair and neck, she finally relaxed into his warm embrace.

"I'm sorry Hermione for making you feel less than what you are. I am a selfish bastard and knowing that you were jealous over me, I can't tell you how happy that makes me." He said with a smug smirk.

Pulling back from him, she smiled shyly.

"Don't get a big head now? It won't happen again after that amazing speech." Prying her hands away from his neck, he once again took them in his and looked down at her.

"I am also a possessive and jealous man and I do believe you need to be punished severely for wearing a scandalising dress like that in front of others, and having those mutts fawn all over you." The shyness in Hermione's face immediately turned to lust and arousal quickly at his words. For Severus there was never a more beautiful reaction than that. "But for now I fear I have been neglecting you. And so feel I need to worship every single part of you as a reminder about how much I think of you, my wife."

Slowly he turned her so that her back was facing him and gently began to kiss her neck, over her shoulders and down her exposed back, leaving a trail of fire behind his gentle touches. Without removing his lips from her warm skin, he slowly pulled down her zipper. Moving her straps down seductively, he peeled the dress away letting it fall into a pool of material around her feet.

"Merlin's beard Hermione, please don't tell me you went out wearing _nothing _but that dress with a slit like that." He said huskily, as he gazed down at her naked body.

Chuckling quietly she turned her head slightly to the side so that she could look up at him and smiled, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Aren't you glad I didn't wear any underwear now?"

"No." He huffed. "Anyone could have seen you? And I don't share. You are mine." Twirling her around, pressing her body up against his firmly, he kissed her passionately and possessively. "Mine." He whispered again gently biting her bottom lip, causing her to moan in delight. Without breaking apart, he pushed her back towards their bed and gently laid her down, only to be met with his next surprise. Gasping as he looked at her, his eyes burning with lust and arousal he exclaimed. "Hermione what on earth have you done. Are you trying to give me a heart attack woman?"

She looked at him in confusion, only to start laughing when she saw where his gaze was directed at. Sitting down on the bed beside her, he gently stroked the thin line of hair.

"Oh that, well Ginny suggested it to me. Do you like it?" She asked seductively, coyly chewing on her bottom lip.

Staring at her in fascination he smirked.

"Well I don't _not_ like it. Remind me to thank Ginny later." With another stroke, he decided he would continue this assessment of her later. Just now he wanted to worship her and had a promise to keep, so it wouldn't do well to become distracted. "Now before we go any further, please tell me if there are any other surprises I should be aware of." Hermione began to giggle and shook her head no. "Good. I don't think my poor heart could take anymore."

With that he began to remove his own clothes as Hermione watched on, her gaze burning into him, only adding to his arousal. Once fully naked he lay beside her on the bed and kissed her lips, long and hard with all his pent up frustration and longing. He would take away any doubts she may have felt about his love and devotion for her. He would make damn sure of that.

"I am going to worship every part of this delectable body. And once I am done, there will be no doubt in your mind about how beautiful you are and how much I want you. How much I need you and love you. Understand?" His deep husky baritone voice caused Hermione to shudder, reducing her to a puddle on the bed. His voice always had that kind of power over her; she could happily listen to him talk for hours.

"Yes." Her voice was deep, filled with her own arousal and longing.

Kissing the top of her head, he ran his hands through her short locks, feeling the smooth silkiness run between his fingers.

"This is going to take some getting used to." He smiled, lathering more kisses on top of her head. "I love your hair and despite what you may have thought, I do love those unruly wild curls, even when they were smothering me in my sleep." He chuckled, before moving down her body. "I love these eyes." He whispered seductively as he kissed each of her eyelids. "I love how expressive they are, how I can see every emotion running through them. How they are like the windows to your soul." Kissing both her cheeks, he then nuzzled his nose against her smooth skin. "I love your cheeks they are so smooth and soft. And I love the way they colour when you are embarrassed. I love them even better when they are flushed after an orgasm. An orgasm _I_ gave you." At his silken words, he smiled as he watched her cheeks colour. He knew his wife so well and it pleased him when she reacted to him in such a way. Gently placing a kiss on the tip of her nose he said, "I love this little button nose and the small dusting of freckles on it. I am so happy and relieved that our children inherited yours and not mine."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"I happen to love your nose Mr Snape." She whispered seductively, as she remembered all the intimate things he could do with that nose.

"Ssh." He whispered putting a finger over her lips. "This is about you not me." Removing his finger he said, rather matter of factly. "Now where were we?"

With a quirk of his eyebrow he smiled teasingly down at her. He was enjoying this just as much as she was hopefully. "Ah yes your beautiful luscious full lips." Bending his head down he kissed her hungrily, before pulling his lips reluctantly away. He smiled when he heard her moan of protest. "Don't worry my love there will be much more of that later. Now these lips, I love how soft and full they are. I love how the respond to my touch, and only my touch. I love how swollen they look after I've devoured them. But most of all I love the way they form into the most brilliant of smiles. Somehow it never ceases to amaze me when you turn that smile on me. Beautiful. So very beautiful."

Moving his body down again he began to kiss her neck, causing her to turn her head, revealing to him more of her pale creamy skin. She moaned as he kissed, licked and nibbled her. "I love your perfect long neck. I love how I can feel your pulse quicken at my touch, and I love the way your scent lingers on your skin here." With one final lick against her pulse point, he began to kiss her shoulders. "I love how strong your shoulders are and how you seem to hold the whole of the world on them. You're a wife, a mother, the Head of your Department and the youngest member of the Wizengamot, and even after all of that you never complain. Amazing Hermione is what you are."

Kissing down one of her arms, followed by the other, he whispered. "I love these long slender arms. I love the way you cradle and hold me, as if I am the most precious thing in the world to you. I also love how you cuddle and hold our children so protectively, so lovingly." Moving down he began to kiss her hands. "I love your hands that wield the power of your magic. You are so strong and fierce." Kissing all ten of her fingers before gently sucking on her ring finger, he said, "I love your long elegant fingers, especially this one that wears my ring. That shows the world you are mine. Let me hear you say it Hermione." He whispered, before once again taking her ring finger in his mouth and sucking on it seductively, causing her to moan and squirm. "Say it." He commanded.

Her tongue poked out of her quivering mouth, running over her suddenly dry lips, with her eyes squeezed tightly shut, she spoke breathlessly.

"I'm yours Severus." She panted heavily. "God I'm yours."

"Good girl." He whispered huskily, his painful erection rubbing against her hot skin as he moved back up her body. The contact was causing him to become sensitive and he was beginning to find it difficult not to just take her. But he promised to worship her, and by god he would suffer this agonizing torture to keep that promise.

Resuming his ministrations he began kissing her collarbone moving to the top of her chest, just above her rapidly beating heart. "Although I can't get to it, I love this area of your body that protects the most beautiful part of you. I love your heart Hermione. That one piece of you, which contains all of your love and all of your happiness. I love this part of you because for some reason you let me in and held me there."

Hermione's breathing became heavy under his ministrations. Her ragged breaths coming out in waves, as her body began to writhe beneath him. He loved seeing the reaction he was having on her, and was wondering if this was just as torturous for her as it was for him. Moving over her body, he began to kiss the flesh of her full breasts. Before taking each of her pink puckered nipples in his mouth. He sucked and licked each one, before biting on them gently. She groaned underneath him, pushing out her chest wanting more contact, only for him to move away. Groaning out in frustration at the loss of contact, he smiled smugly.

"I love how soft and full your breasts are. I love the way they rise and fall with each breath, especially how they are now. I love your pink nipples and the way they pucker when you're aroused. But the thing I love most about them was the way you fed our children. Never have I seen a more lovely or mesmerising sight before."

Trailing kisses from her breasts down to her stomach and naval, he covered as much flesh as he possibly could. She writhed and wriggled beneath him wanting more, and from the ticklish spots he touched.

"I love your stomach, even these small silver marks that run over your skin. It shows me what your body went through, how amazing the changes were when you carried our children." Daring to look at her, he wondered how his next sentence would be met after everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks, but since they were currently being honest with each other, he thought why not. "A stomach I would one day love to see large and full with my child again." He paused with his ministrations, as her body stilled underneath him.

Looking up at her, he found her gaze locked on to his.

"Do you really mean it Severus?" She asked.

"Yes." He whispered nervously.

With a bright beaming smile, one that did reach all the way to her eyes, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh Severus, I would love to have more children with you. Of course I would." The smile didn't leave her face as she spoke leaving him utterly breathless, he nearly broke his promise to her, as he moved his body back towards her, kissing her passionately with every single raw emotion he felt. How had he been so lucky to have her in his life? She just never ceased to amaze him.

"Hermione, I can't tell you how happy you make me."

Smiling against his lips, she whispered,

"If it's anything like the way you make me feel, then I think we are two blessed people."

His heart clenched in his chest and his own breathing became ragged, but this time it wasn't because of pain or sorrow or even arousal. But because of the overwhelming feeling of being loved, so unconditionally, and loving someone so much in return. He never wanted this feeling to end.

Reluctantly he pulled his lips away from hers.

"Stop trying to distract me woman." He teased moving back down her body.

"I do believe husband, that it was _you _who distracted _me _that time." She giggled, lying back down against the pillows.

"Maybe so. Anyway back to business." He smiled tauntingly as he began kissing down over her hips. He heard her breath hitch, as she waited with baited breath for him to touch her there, the place she so desperately wanted him to touch. But he was going to leave her wanting and begging for more. When he traced his finger over the line of curls, he moved further down kissing her thighs and legs.

"Hey that's not fair." Hermione groaned in frustration.

Chuckling at the desperate plea in her voice, he whispered,

"Sometimes, some things aren't fair dear. But I am saving that special place for later."

Reassuming the kissing of her long slender limbs, he made his way down one ankle, before working on the other.

"Oh gods." Hermione groaned her body beginning to tremble with want and need, as her skin flushed red with a coating of perspiration. Her whole body seemed to be on fire.

Severus wasn't fairing any better. The tip of his erection was so sensitive he wasn't sure if he would last much longer. It ached painfully and he desperately needed relief. His own body was on fire and beads of sweat ran over his face, turning his black hair greasy.

"I love your long shapely legs, they are so strong and soft and leave me mesmerised. Although I don't like it when other people look at them. They are mine." He said sternly thinking of that red dress again.

He began kissing her ankle, moving over one foot before kissing her toes and the archway underneath. Repeating the same process on her second foot. "I love these dainty feet, because somehow they keep managing to bring you back to me." Tracing his finger along the sole of one foot, she giggled as he tickled her. "Turn over." He whispered.

With a small smile she flipped over onto her stomach and relaxed as she felt him move beside her. He began kissing her shoulders, down her back, over her spine, before finally kissing the two large scars that marred her skin. One long line going diagonally from one shoulder to the small of her back, and the other a zigzag shape going down one side.

"I love your soft perfect skin. I love the scars your bare that show just how strong and fearless you are. You are a warrior Hermione. You risked your life fighting for your beliefs, for what you felt was right, and for the people you loved. And I know that should anyone try to hurt your family, the people you love, you wouldn't hesitate to protect us." He didn't doubt his words. Hermione was a fierce lioness and he knew for a fact should someone threaten him or the children, she would fight and defend them to no end. He had already seen the way she defended him against others. And he was so incredibly proud of her.

Running his hands over her back down towards her bottom, he felt the smooth curve of her buttocks. Bending his head he kissed each one.

"You know very well that I am a bum man as they say and I love yours. Its round and full and your skin is so soft like a ripened peach. Delicious." With one last kiss he moved her onto her back once more and spread her legs wide open to him. Her juices glistened at her opening and he could smell the sweet scent of her arousal. He wanted to plunge in, but didn't. He would tease and taunt her some more first.

Moving forward, his mouth just inches away, her whole body stilled as she shut her eyes. Softly he blew over her centre, causing her to gasp. She tried to shut her legs but he stopped her.

"No Hermione, I want you open to me like this."

She was frustrated, she was being tortured, and all she wanted was for him to be buried deep inside of her. Her body felt over sensitised and she didn't know whether she wanted to cry out with want and need or just grab him to her and force him to make love to her.

"Please Severus, I want you so much." She pleaded.

"And I want you too, painfully so." Moving his head back towards her, he inhaled her scent which was the sweetest fragrance to him. Running his tongue gently over her lips, she tasted so sweet and musky. Hermione tensed and cried out at his light touch. She was so aroused that he didn't think it would take long to bring her to orgasm, but he was going to try and withhold it as long as possible.

"You taste wonderful." Severus said so close to her most sensitive area. The vibrations of his voice against her caused her hips to buck involuntarily.

"Please." She cried out. The rise and fall of her chest was quick and heavy.

Opening her lips, he covered her with his mouth and began to lick and taste her juices. Moving his nose, as it rubbed against her little nub, caused her to writhe and dance underneath him.

"Oh god, oh god. Yes." She screamed.

Pulling away from her, she cried out in utter frustration and tried to pull his head back. She had been so close and he knew it. A single tear ran from one of her eyes and down the side of her face, as she felt like she couldn't handle anymore. The want and need was just too much, and she found herself balancing on edge.

"I love the way you taste and I love the way you smell. Your essence is like the sweetest ambrosia to me." He thrust one of his long slender fingers into her, as she ground herself onto him needing more pressure. "I love the way you respond to me." Thrusting a second finger into her, he felt her slickness. "I love how aroused you get when I touch you here. When only _I_ touch you here."

"Yes, yes, more please."

"Most of all I love the way you scream my name when I bring you to orgasm." Moving his mouth over her, while his fingers thrust in and out, his tongue circled her little nub, causing her body to twitch and jerk. He could feel how close she was as her cries grew louder and her words became incoherent. "Come for me now." He commanded.

At this sound of his voice and his ministrations, her whole body convulsed violently, as she tightened around his fingers. Flinging her head back and bucking her hips up off the bed, she screamed and called out his name.

While she came down from her high, he pulled his fingers from her and licked the juices from his skin. She tasted divine. Not able to take anymore himself, he moved up over her body, covering her with his and with one swift move entered her with a loud feral growl. She was so tight and hot round him and felt amazing, like home. Thrusting in and out of her welcoming body he needed more, so brought her knees up to her chest. With their new position, he was able to thrust harder and deeper into bodies were slick with sweat and her juices caused a noisy squelching sound, every time he thrust. But it all felt and sounded amazing. Her cries began to grow louder and louder, with every thrust and Severus could feel he was close too. But he held off on his own orgasm until he was sure she was right there with him.

"Come…" He panted out. "With…Me…" He commanded and she did, bigger and louder than before. As her walls tightened around him, he thrust into her two more times until he spilled his seed deep inside of her, with a loud satisfied roar. His body tensed and tightened until he had emptied himself completely, before rolling over onto his side, pulling her tightly against his body.

Neither one spoke as they tried to regulate their breathing, neither one having any coherent thoughts or words to say at that moment. They just held onto each other tightly, neither one quite ready to let the other go.

After several minutes of just holding each other, Hermione's eyes began to droop as exhaustion began to take over her. Moving herself against Severus slightly, she sighed contentedly.

"That was amazing." She whispered.

Wrapping his arm more tightly around her body, tucking her head underneath his chin and missing her unruly curls tickling him, he agreed with her sentiments whole heartedly.

"Mmm it sure was."

They spent the rest of the evening blissfully in each other arms, all their previous problems and tension having gone, as they both enjoyed the best sleep they had in days. They were back and it felt wonderful.

* * *

><p>The next again morning two happy people woke up in the arms of the one they loved. After making love again, they went about their normal routine without the sounds of children running about. Hermione wouldn't be picking them up until noon so she and Severus still had some time on their own. Hermione made them coffee before fixing them both breakfast, happy and lost in their newfound glow. It was during breakfast when Severus presented her with a small box.<p>

"I know you don't like presents Hermione, but I thought you deserved something special. So here, I hope you like it."

Looking from the box to him, she blinked rapidly as she remembered the receipt she had found stuffed in his pocket. So Ginny had been right after all. Opening the box nervously, she found herself looking down at a beautiful oval shaped gold locket with a small red ruby in the middle. It was simple yet beautiful.

"Look inside." Severus said apprehensively, as she carefully picked it up.

Opening up the locket she was greeted with a picture of the three people she loved the most, Severus and their two children. With a contented sigh, she smiled warmly before bending over to kiss her husband's mouth.

"Thank you so much Severus it's beautiful." Handing it to him, she moved round on her chair. "Can you put it on?"

With a soft gentle caress, he wrapped the necklace around her delicate throat, closing the chain, before kissing her neck fondly.

"With a simple charm more spaces can be added without making the locket any bigger." He whispered into her ear, noticing the shudder, before going back to his coffee.

"Thank you, I really do love it." She smiled gratefully.

The rest of the morning went by while they remained incredibly affectionate with one another. Secret kisses here, small touches there and tender smiles over breakfast. The atmosphere was warm and loving between them. That was until Alyssa showed up for work. With her normal smiley greeting she went into Severus's lab and started on her work. At seeing her, Hermione tensed straightaway, after all Severus still hadn't explained to her why he had been staring at the woman so intensely. Having seen his wife's reaction to the unwanted guest bursting into their happy little world, he took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. She tried not to let her uncertainty show but was too late.

"Trust me Hermione. Come with me. Let me explain."

Pulling her towards his spacious lab, he made it appear like he was showing her his notes on a new potion, while Alyssa stacked and labelled ingredients, far enough away so that she couldn't hear their whispered conversation.

"Hermione I want you to look at her and tell me what you see."

Frowning slightly, she cast her eyes briefly over the woman then turned to her husband.

"I think you already know what I see Severus." She snapped quietly.

"Look harder." He implored.

With a frustrated sigh she turned her gaze back to the woman and stared, her eyes traveling over the younger woman's features. Her long blonde hair, her clear grey eyes, her perfect body….and then it hit her, smack bang in the face.

"Oh my god. Is she.."

"I believe so." Severus answered her unspoken question, while his wife stared open mouthed at the woman. Finally she understood.

"Does he…"

"No."

"Does Dra…"

"Yes."

"Well." She whispered. This was a turn of events. Who would have thought? "And that's why you.."

"Yes. I made a potion." He took his wife's hand in his and traced the soft skin with his thumb.

"How long?" She asked, smiling at the fact her husband kept answering her questions before she could finish asking them.

"Today I believe." Turning his gaze to his wife's cinnamon eyes had been a mistake. She was smiling, her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks were flushed red and she just looked so happy. She managed to leave him breathless once more.

Feeling the familiar stirrings in his groin area, he pulled her close, kissing her neck, forgetting that they weren't alone in the room. Leaning into her he brushed her hair away and whispered softly in her ear,

"You look positively radiant and I want you now."

With a sharp intake of breath, she smiled seductively at him before walking away.

Severus couldn't stop the smile from tugging on his lips at his little temptress wife. What had he turned her into? Turning his attention to his research assistant, he quickly hid the smile then said,

"Alyssa will you be able to cope on your own for half an hour. I have an important issue I must discuss with my wife." Without waiting on an answer, he turned on his heel and once out of sight, practically ran up the stairs like a horny teenage boy. Life was good for the Snape's once more.

* * *

><p>There was something deeply unsettling about Mr Snape. From the minute she began working for him, she often felt his gaze linger on her. The thought that he was staring made her feel creeped out. He was like some sort of pervert just watching her and she didn't like it.<p>

His wife on the other hand was beautiful and for the life of her Alyssa just couldn't understand how someone like him, ended up married to someone like her. From the moment Alyssa first laid eyes on her, she had developed an infatuation with her employer's wife.

Hermione, even her name sounded beautiful to Alyssa's ears. She was so kind and sweet and simply radiated warmth and sensuality. Alyssa often watched her walk noticing the gentle sway of her hips, the way she tossed her curly hair back from her face, the brightness of her smile and the sparkle in her eye. She was really something to behold. But sadly she was already married, to the creepy ex Potions Professor. Oh Alyssa had read about the couple before taking the job and so knew all about their history in the War and everything. But even that didn't endear the dour man to her.

She noticed how the couples relationship began to seem strained and wondered what had caused it. Perhaps Hermione had finally come to her senses. Often Alyssa found herself wanting to comfort Hermione but she never seemed to spend anytime with her, only ever spending time with Mr Snape, helping to brew potions and gathering information and research on new developments. She even allowed him to take a small vial of her blood that one time, as he needed the blood of a female and Hermione had been away so couldn't ask her.

When she saw the couple looking so upset at the Anniversary Ball, she tried to find it in her heart to be nice to Mr Snape, but after the way he spoke to her she decided she wasn't putting up with it anymore. Hermione on the other hand had never looked so stunning; Alyssa couldn't believe her transformation, especially at how short her hair was. It really suited her.

Alyssa actually thought they were on the verge of splitting, so came in today thinking the worst. But after seeing them looking so loved up and cosy she couldn't believe how much things had changed. And as much as she was attracted to Hermione, when they both came into the lab and began watching her while she worked, whispering intimately with each other, she began to dread what they were discussing. She felt sickened at the thought that they were obviously talking about her, but what about she really didn't want to know. She was attracted to women and she was attracted to Hermione, but she did not do manage et trois. So with that in mind, she pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write her resignation.

Whatever the Snape's wanted, she was not going to be a part of it that was sure. Once she had written it out, she left it on his lab desk where he could easily see it, and left not wanting to stay in their home any longer, while they done god only knows what. She would find something else in her life and would leave the Snape's to their own.

**That is the last chapter but I will put up an epilogue to tie up my little mystery. Can anyone guess yet what Hermione saw? Unfortunately I am back at work tonight, so will not be able to post the epilogue until tomorrow. Sorry for being mean. I hope you liked this smutty chapter and please review xx **


	5. Epilogue

**A/N Here is a small Epilogue to Wandering Eyes and Misunderstandings. It's just a little bit to tie up loose ends. A big thank you too everyone who took the time to read it. Xx**

**Epilogue**

The Snape's marriage moved on from the incident with Alyssa and although it was never perfect or plain sailing, it was happy, there was love and most importantly it was there's, faults and all.

Both Hermione and Severus got their wishes adding three more children to their family. First came Zachary, then came Benjamin, and lastly came little Zoe. She had been a complicated pregnancy and birth, arriving early and when she was born, she was so tiny compared to her other siblings. After the horrendous birth, both Hermione and Severus decided she would be their last. But neither one could complain with the life they had. It was much more than either one could have imagined, and they were happy.

Severus spent lots of time worshiping his wife, never wanting her to become insecure or doubt his feelings for her again. Hermione in return, loved and reassured Severus in the way only she could and in the long run, their love and devotion withstood every obstacle thrown at them over the years. Like any couple they argued, they disagreed, but they always came back together as one.

As for Alyssa, well it was finally revealed to Draco and the rest of the Malfoys, that she was indeed the offspring of Lucius. Who admitted to having an affair with a very wealthy pureblood witch named Helena Bertinelli. The day Draco seen Alyssa at Severus's home when she waited for an interview, he took one look at her hair and eyes, and just knew she was his sister.

Somehow he managed to convince Severus into hiring her, even though Severus later admitted she was an incredible dunderhead when it came to arranging and naming Potion ingredients. This was so that Severus could gain her trust and find out for sure whether she was a Malfoy, by getting a blood sample and doing the magical version of what muggles know as a DNA test.

With the proof in hand Draco confronted his father, who had been stunned to learn he had a daughter. Helena had kept her daughter's parentage a secret from both Alyssa and Lucius.

It was safe to assume that Narcissa had been less than pleased to learn about the news of her husband's infidelity. They had separated for a short period of time, so that she could come to terms with the betrayal. But overtime she did forgive, although never quite forgot, and even became close to the girl she saw as a daughter. Draco was incredibly pleased that he was no longer and only child and became incredibly close to his newly found sibling.

Severus also kept his promise by thanking Ginny Weasley for her help in his wife's plan. Although he never did quite forgive her for convincing Hermione to buy and wear that dress, which incidentally was never seen again. He even encouraged both ladies to go out on these pamper days, as he saw how happy they made his wife, and that was all he ever wanted her to be.

Neither Severus nor Hermione ever found out about Alyssa's infatuation with her former employer's wife. When she found out why Mr Snape had been so interested in her, she felt incredibly guilty with her previous assumptions of him. Having gotten to know him better, since he was best friends with her father, she realized just how wrong she had been. Seeing the Snape's so happy and in love she finally moved on with her infatuation of Hermione. After all who could compete with that in the end?

**FIN**


End file.
